In conventional housing construction (e.g. single and multifamily homes, apartments, condominiums, townhouses), windows and doors are typically installed and trimmed manually that involves many labor-intensive steps. For example, installing and trimming a window requires, at least: sizing a window opening, installing the window in the opening, measuring the window surroundings and casing materials, manually cutting trim pieces at proper angles to proper length according to the measurements, fitting pieces around the wall opening, adding and securing pieces to the surrounding wall with nails, and painting/staining the window trim. Such a manual process requires several different skilled personnel (e.g. window installer, window trimmer and painter), costs long labor hours and material waste, and the quality of final product varies upon the skill and proficiency of the handicraftsman(s).
Some attempts at pre-fabricated window assemblies have been made. U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,763 describes grooves and tongues allowing for variation in fitting the gaps between wall and jamb, but the jamb and window trim assembly are pre-assembled, which complicates shipping, and materials must be nailed to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,238 describes brackets installed along a window cases allowing window casing cover to snap on around an opening, but the brackets require screws for installation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,640 describes attaching a window trim assembly to a window frame using mounting clips, but the window surrounding is pre-assembled. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,134,814 and 5,220,756 teach a prefabricated window stool and apron unit for window enhancement, but the installation requires screws to fasten the unit to wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,066 also teaches a wood trim system with pre-finished window trim and nails/screws are required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,033 describes a vinyl window finish trim assembly for mounting in a window opening, however this patent requires an extrusion fitting within the window and separately attached corner pieces to secure the trim pieces together, thus limiting the types of windows and openings in which it is used. Similar drawbacks are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,232 and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0115168 where nails/screws are required to fasten the trim casing. Another similar method is taught in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0254201 where pieces are custom made but must be pre-assembled prior to delivery, again complicating shipping.
It remains desirable for an easy, efficient and inexpensive way to trim a window or other opening with high quality and predictable results.